Zero For Conduct
by Mekabella21
Summary: Eric, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny have made it as the boy band know as Fingerbang. Instead of things falling apart in 4th grade, they took off with a very successful career. Things take a turn as Cartman announces he is leaving the group for a solo career. This should make for an interesting tour. Stan/Kyle COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you fucking serious!" screamed Stan throwing his bottle of vodka against the wall. I cringed hearing the bottle hit the wall. I was over his house just hanging out when we started to get a lot of tweets and Facebook tags. Apparently after 10 years of being in the group Cartman has decided to go solo. This is no surprise but he did not tell us first. This is how we found out, by social media. He had an interview Ryan Seacrest where he announced this information.

"Calm down Stan. This is Cartman we are talking about." I stand up not brothering to check my buzzing phone.

"He didn't even ask!' exclaimed Stan. "He just went and did it! This is not just about him! This is about us too!" I nod because at the end of the day it is about us and not just him. I am personally tired of this bullshit. We have been performing since we were 9. We are more popular overseas than in the US at this point in time. That does not mean we are not being chased by TMZ any less.

"Maybe it's time we move on. We have had a great run. We have had 4 albums, we got 2 Grammy's. I mean don't you ever wonder what it is like to be normal."

"Not that shit again" said Stan rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"I know you are. I worked too hard to throw in the towel now."

"Stan what is your goal of us even staying in this group? For us to be a group?" I can tell he is doesn't even know because he looks even angrier than he did before. My phone is still buzzing. I pick up off the coffee table. "What!"

"Calm down buddy, it's me Kenny."

"Oh hey Kenny. I am guessing you heard the news."

"You know I did. I can't believe he would do this right before we go on tour. They are not even focused on the group. They are more focused on Cartman leaving. It may help with the ticket sales."

"Whatever" I sigh. "I mean he is not even the most popular member according to fan votes but you can't tell him that." Kenny is the most popular with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also very much into groupies and talking to fans on social media. Stan comes in second with me being 3rd and then there is Cartman. Don't get me wrong. He has lost some weight since he hit 14 but he not as toned as the rest of us. He could be if he tried harder but this Cartman we are talking about.

"You seem like you don't even want to be in the group anymore" said Kenny. I could hear some girl laughing in the background.

"It's not that I don't want to" I explain. "I just want a break. Don't you ever feel tired?"

"Hell no" laughed Kenny. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this. Shit, I might try to get my own solo deal."

"I am sure they would be glad to have you." I focus my eyes on Stan who is setting on his leather couch fuming while nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"How is Stan? I know he is probably taking this hard."

"You know he is. I am going to get back to him. I am being rude right now. We leave out tomorrow morning to head to our first city. Please don't be late."

"I will try not to." Kenny hung up and I knew he was going to be late despite my warning. I walk over and sit down next to Stan. Growing up in the mainstream I think fucked him up honestly. I feel like he doesn't know who he is anymore. I know who he is, I know who we all are, including Cartman's dumbass. I think Stan is afraid more than anything.

I stare at Stan. He hasn't changed much over the years. He is taller than me at 6'1. His hair is long in the front, short on the side and back. It fits him really well. He still likes to spend time outdoors and playing video games. The fact that we become famous allowed us to do things most kids would probably dream of. I smile as I think about how we brought out Universal Studies for the day. That was when we were 15. We didn't want to have to be stopped or have body guards with us for the day. I clearly remember the media calling us diva's. Sure I am diva because I care about my safety.

I am trying to remember when I started to fall in love with him. It's hard for me to really know because we spend so much time together. Recording albums, practices, going on tour among other things. I love everything about him. Even the annoying little things he does such as not throwing his trash away when he opens wrappers to candy bars or leaving his towel hanging over the shower rod. I could tell he is on his way to one of his black outs. He can't even keep his eyes open.

"I don't know what I am going to do Kyle" he slurred. "What about my parents and Shelly?"

"They will be okay. That can't live off of you forever. In fact, this might be a good time for you to stop buying anything and everything for them." Shelly has Stan paying for her college and some expensive ass car that she doesn't need. Don't even get me started on his dad Randy. He acts like the money is falling from the sky and will never stop flowing. His mom is not so bad. She still treats us as she always has. She of course treats herself to designer hand bags and getting her hair done regularly which is normal in my books compared to Randy.

"What if they don't love me anymore because I don't have any money?"

"Your family loves you, not your money" I tell him resting my hand of top of his. "Let's get you upstairs. I don't want you following asleep on this couch and hurting your back." Last thing we need with hitting the road tomorrow. I help him upstairs to his room. I can tell the maid hasn't come by yet. His room is messier than what I am use to seeing. I get him tucked into bed. I was getting ready to walk away when he grabs my hand.

"Can you stay with me?" he asked looking at me sadly.

"Of course" I reply. "I am just going to grab our phones from down stairs." I give him a reassuring smile. I turn away to go and grab our phones. I feel bad that the maid will have to clean up his vodka spill. I hope it doesn't stain the wall. I pick up my phone seeing the screen light up. I unlock my phone. "Ike!"

"Hey, how are you handling everything? Mom and dad are glad he is leaving the group." I laugh. Cartman toned down his teasing me but he still played a lot of pranks, mostly geared towards me and in front of our fans we call Baby Bangs. I know it sounds wrong but Kenny came up with that name and would not let it go.

"Yeah, I am fine. Stan is not taking it so well."

"It's Stan. I didn't think he would" said Ike. Ike is too smart for his own good. "Are you going to come and visit us when you come here?"

"I will try. Do you think mom and dad could come to Denver when we get there? Just in case I can't get away."

"You know they will. You should take me on the tour with you. This might be your last one. I want to meet all the honeys." Ike is completely different from me. He is smart but very popular at school, something tells me he sleeps around a lot but he would never let me know. He is a mini Kenny in the making.

"I will think about it but no promises. I am sure we will have more tours. I just don't know when after this one. Tell mom and dad I love them. I will text you tomorrow. I need my rest."

"Rest for what? It's not like you are driving."

"Bye Ike" I said ending the call. My parents still live in South Park. They live in the section with Token's parents now. They really like South Park and wouldn't leave unless they had to. They like that small town feel. Stan, Kenny, and I have houses in LA. Cartman actually lives in Hollywood with a ridiculously big house he doesn't need. We all live in cali because this is where the record label is and it is easier than flying every time they need something.

I get back upstairs and pull out my sleeping clothes. I stay over here half of the time. It's just easier than trying to get back out into traffic to get some sleeping clothes. I climb into the bed and Stan snuggles up to me right away. If he was not cuddling me right now I would be way on the other side of his kind size bed. That Jack Daniels is seeping through his pores. He nuzzles his nose into my neck, god I love when he does that.

"Kyle"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for being my best friend and a good band mate."

"Um your welcome." Stan holds me tighter. Down boy, I say to my erection. Soon he is snoring loudly in my ear, awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the follows and reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. A beefy chapter but it didn't make sense to break it up.**

Morning comes and I am surprised to see that he is already up. I can hear him in the shower. I hope he is almost done because I need one myself. I check my phone and there is still a ton of notifications. I am thinking about how our chemistry will be on stage with all this drama Cartman caused. Stan walks out of the bathroom in a towel. I swallow hard looking at his hard wet body.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" I ask walking past him into the bathroom.

"I feel like shit but it is what it is" he says while rubbing his eyes.

"You can rest up on the bus. Our first show is not until tomorrow night." I pull everything out I need to have a successful shower. By the time I am dressed and downstairs I can see the maid has arrived and started cleaning. You think I would be used to seeing a maid but it always feels weird. She has been cleaning Stan house since he first purchased it so we trust her. She is in her late 40's and seems to have a lot of time of her hands. She seems to like cleaning and cooking. She cooked for us a few times.

"Hi Nancy" I greet waving.

"How are you today Kyle? I was afraid I would not get to see you all before you got on the road."

"Me too" I laughed. She is so short, about 5 feet even. She looks like a child, I guess that is good for her at her age to have the appearance of looking younger. I looked at the wall and saw she had already cleaned up the vodka and cleaned the living room. She is currently working on the kitchen. This is why she is awesome.

"I am sorry to hear Mr. Cartman is leaving the band" she said while whipping the countertop.

"It's okay. Everything happens for a reason." Stan comes down stairs with his car keys in hand. "You ready?"

"As I will ever be" smiled Stan. "Hi Nancy, how are you?"

"I am doing wonderful. I should have this place looking grand within the hour."

"No rush, I won't be here for a while. Can you do the usual while I am away."

"You don't even have to ask." She comes by to dust and wipe things down. I follow Stan to his 3 car garage. I get with him inside his Lamborghini. I am personally not into these super expensive cars but this baby does have some serious speed.

"I am hoping to remain calm about this whole thing when I see Cartman" he says getting on the highway.

"Please do, although I know he will make it very difficult." I see Stan shake his head.

"He is such an ass. You know we could do this band with just 3 members." He has no idea that I really want to stop performing. Not forever but for a little while. Now is not the time to tell him that, he just might burst a blood vessel. Soon we pull into the long term parking at the record label and I can see the tour bus. Our items are already on board. Tyrell our manager is standing outside the tour bus yelling on the phone. We hear him more clearly as we get closer.

"I can't fix this! He has already signed a contract with them. You should have offered them contracts prior to this and we would not be in this mess. Let me call you back." He ends the call turning his attention to us. "Ready to hit the open road."

"What do you mean you can't fix this?" asked Stan. All shit.

"Don't you worry about that. I was just saying that to get my boss off the phone." Stan crossing his arms.

"Tyrell, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

He gives a nervous laugh. "Of course not. Did you want to check out the bus and make sure you have everything you need."

"Not really. If it isn't we can pick something up."

"Great" smiles Tyrell. Tyrell was as cool as they come but like most managers at the end of the day he is about getting paid. I climb onto the bus going to check my bunk. Cartman and I are on the bottom with Stan and Kenny up top. I am glad to see this time around Kenny is above Cartman. He constantly brings girls with him on here. After a show I am tired and don't want to hear shit.

I sit down at the table while Stan goes to hide his liquor. He started drinking when we were 14. It didn't start to get bad until this past year. Yeah we are underage but what person is going to say no to a celeb. I pull out a magazine to browse over as we wait for our other band mates to show up. I look at a paparazzi photo of me leaving the grocery store. At least they caught me on a good day. I keep scrolling through the pages. I am finished by the time Kenny walks on to the bus. I can see the bags under his eyes.

"Jesus, did you even go to sleep?"

"Not really" smirked Kenny. "You know I had to enjoy the fruits before I hit the road."

"I don't know why when you tend to have plenty more to pick from on the road."

"Tell me about it. My favorite part about being on tour." He rubs his hands together. "Where is Cartman?"

"Surprisingly you are not the last one this time around" said Stan from the middle of the bus. He was sitting on a sofa already watching tv. Kenny sits with me at the table.

"You should really be resting up" I suggest. "It's not a good look for you to be on stage with bags under your eyes." He waves me off.

"I can go to sleep later. Feel like playing cards."

"It's whatever" I shrug. Kenny goes and grabs a deck of cards for us to start playing with. Out of the corner of my eye I can tell Stan has started drinking already. I am going to need to have a talk with him soon about his drinking. Half way through the game Cartman walks on the bus.

"Sup guys" he greets. Stan moves at the speed of lighting tackling him to the floor. I jumped up from shock while Kenny springs into action.

"You asshole!" cried Cartman. "Get him off of me!" Stan was punching him in the ribs. At least he was not going for the face. I spoke too soon, Stan was about to make contact with Cartman's face when Kenny dragged him off of Cartman. Tyrell climbed on the bus.

"What the hell is going on here?" I put my face in my left hand with no words to answer his question.

"He attacked me!" exclaimed Cartman. "I refuse to stay on this bus. I do not feel safe."

"Okay now let's calm down" said Tyrell. "I am sure Stan is very sorry for attacking you. His frustrations have been worked out. Everything is good now. Right Stan?"

"Right" he muttered pulling away from Kenny. He moved towards the back of the bus.

"Stan" yelled Tyrell. "I am not done."

"Say what you got to say Tyrell" I said annoyed. "I will get Stan up to speed later."

"You have all got to get it together. We do not need the media finding out that you guys are fighting and that this whole thing was unplanned. I have already released a press statement. That should cut back on the backlash a little bit. Now I will be riding in the bus with the other staff. Just ring me if you guys need anything. Behave, I do not want to have to come back on here." Tyrell spoke to the driver before heading off.

"Thanks a lot Cartman" said Kenny.

"I did not do a damn thing wrong" replied Cartman. "This has been a long time coming. I mean you guys are great but I am even greater." I roll my eyes and decide to go get some of whatever Stan was sipping on. He closed the curtain to his bunk. I climbed up and opened the curtains.

"Hey" I say softly. "You mind if I have some of your drink?" I couldn't see Stan face in the dark. He clicks on his night light. All the bunks have small lights on the inside. They are not bright but not dim either. I could see the bottle beside his pillow.

"You actually want to drink?" he asked surprised. He starts to smile. I will take that smile any day.

"Yes" I reply claiming onto his bunk. I cross my legs as he hands me the drink. I sip the bottle and start to cough. "Shit, what is this?" Stan laughed.

"This is the good one" he explained. "It's whiskey with honey. It's sweet compared to most drinks." I don't drink that often and this shit burns. I take another sip trying not to look like a wimp even though I know Stan wouldn't care. He sighs. "I don't know how I am going to do this."

"Like we do all the other times. Stan, we are going to get through this like everything else." Stan continued to date Wendy for a while despite us being in the boy band. Everything fell apart when he found out she had a teen pregnancy and he was not the father. Let's just say him and Token will never be on speaking terms. He dated one other girl but she turned out to be a girl who cared about his status. Had I not overheard the bitch we would still be in the dark. I am lucky Stan and I are close enough that he believed me when I told him what I heard her saying. She was lying her ass off to get him to stay with her, it was pathetic.

"Sometimes I wonder if all of this shit is even worth it, you know? Lately I feel more pissed off than happy. At the same time, it's like what would I be without this." I nod because I know what he talking about. I have started investing my money into computer companies. Other than that I have not given much thought as to what I would do when I am done with all of this. Stan pushes his hair out of his face smiling. "You look so cute buzzed."

Cute? What does he mean by that? We say things like this all the time but right now with this honey whiskey it sounds like it means much more. I take another sip giggling.

"You light weight!" Stan says leaving forward and giving me a light push.

"Don't make me drop this!"

"You better not!" he exclaimed. We felt the bus shift. Our first city is in Arizona. We always save California for last. "Give me that bottle before you hurt yourself." I take another sip before handing it him. I lean back feeling pretty darn good.

"You ever think about our old classmates?" I ask him.

"Sometimes" he said. "Like I wonder what everyone is up to now. Like what school are they going to and stuff like that."

"You would know if you had Facebook" I scold him. I swear he has to be the only celeb without one.

"I am not going to deal with people I don't know trying to add me."

"It's not so bad. Most of the strangers are fans and don't really say anything mean. If someone does usually our honor is defended and quite well at that. I get tons of PM but I don't respond to them. Unless it is family or something."

"Yeah I am not convinced" said Stan through hooded eyes.

"Dude, it is too early for us to be doing this."

"It's never too early" he smiled. "Come here."

"Come where? We are in this small buck."

"Kyle just do it please." I crawl over slowly being careful not to get close to the edge and fall over. Stan pulls me into his arms causing me to blush. "Sorry I just wanted to touch you." His breath is tickling my ear. I am trying to figure out what do with my hands. Do I hug him back? Do I support myself from falling? Wait, no, Stan would never let me fall. Before I can decide what to do he lays back down. "I think I am going to go back to sleep." I lay down facing him.

"Okay"


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys aren't doing it right!" snapped Cartman stopping his foot like a five-year-old. I have sweat pouring down my face.

"Yes, we are!" I yell at him. "You are going to wear us out before tonight. Calm the fuck down." I am out of breath.

"Yeah" huffed Kenny leaning over. "I know you are press for this solo career and got a lot to lose but come on." Cartman frowned.

"That has nothing to do with this. We need to make sure we are still sharp up there!"

"Oh, now you want to think about us" barked Stan walking towards him. "You got some nerve." I could have sworn I see Cartman flitch.

"You better not put your hands on me again" he said crossing his arms. "I am tired just like you guys so I guess it is okay for us to stop practicing." Man, I need a shower. I dislike the small shower on the tour bus but it was better than nothing. I jogged over to Kenny who was wiping his head.

"Kenny, you going to that club tonight?"

"Hell yeah" replied Kenny. "They have a VIP section set up and everything with drinks on the house."

"Kenny we can't drink. What if someone sees you?" Kenny waved me off. I get so tired of being the voice of reason sometimes. I walk ahead to be the first one to the shower. I go out the entrance in the back that leads to where our tour bus is parked. At least we already did sound check. Everything else is up to the remaining staff. I climb on the bus and grabbed my items I would need for my shower.

As I washed my body I was thinking about everything that was happening with the group. I want to tell Stan to disband the group but I am not sure how. I will know when the time is right. I got out of the shower and almost had a heart attack when I saw Stan sitting on the toilet, no he wasn't using it thank god.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the door and I wanted next." Stan stood up taking off his shirt. I looked away holding tightly to my towel. "Why do you look nervous?"

"I'm not nervous" I replied walking to the mirror. I wouldn't have to worry about doing my hair because it would be done for the concert tonight. I towel off as I hear Stan in the shower. I put my clothes on and lean on the counter. This is starting to be harder. Hiding my feelings like this. I tend to pride myself on being up front and positive but this is not some little thing for me. I hang up my wet towel and walk out of the bathroom.

"That is one thing I don't miss is sharing one shower" said Kenny. We should get a bus that has two."

"We might not have to worry about that anymore" I said sitting down in front of the TV.

"How are you going to tell him?" asked Kenny.

"When the time is right" I hissed. "Be quiet, he might be able to hear you."

"Alright, I recommend not waiting too long." I know he was right but I could not think about that right now. I ended up drifting off before the show which is just as well. Now I will have enough energy to give my all.

The show went by fast as it always does. Times like this I am glad we have ear plugs because the fans can get pretty loud. I never get tired of seeing their fan made posters. It makes me feel special that they took the time to make them. I even stopped to sign two of them during the show. For a brief moment, we were one group and everything flowed.

I am now resting in our tour bus. We won't be pulling out until morning because of Kenny. His appearance better be worth it. Cartman rented a room for the night which I am grateful for. I go to my bunk and lay down. I pull out my ipad to look on Instagram to see what fans are posting from the show tonight. I chuckled as I read a fan complaining the show was too short. It was 3 hours! That is not including the opening act. They can be so greedy. I see Stan peak inside my bunk. I am surprised he is not drinking.

"You have fun tonight?"

"Always" I said sitting the ipad down. "I appreciate our fans a lot." He looks so stressed and tired. "You okay Stan?"

"I think so" he said nodding. He is looking at my smiling shyly.

"You don't seem okay." He is acting weird.

"Have you ever been in love Kyle?" I blush thinking about how he is the one I love.

"Well yeah, haven't you? I mean you were in love with Wendy right?" I am sitting up as he has my full attention.

"fr course I was, how can I forget. This is different though."

"How so?"

"Can I be honest? You won't judge me?"

"It's me your talking to dude."

"Just checking. I don't want to say too much right now. I'm bitching out." He laughs nervously. "Now don't judge me but can I kiss you?" I am taken back by this.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked him because I really want to know. He looks away for a moment before looking back at me.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"So, can I kiss you?"

"Sure" I say nervously. I can feel all the blood pumping through my veins. I have thought about this a thousand times but I never pictured it happening like this. Stan cups my face so softly. He tilts his head placing his lips on mine. I melt into his lips. We kiss lazily before it quickly intensifies. Stan grabs my lower back pulling me closer to him. I unintentionally moan into his mouth causing him to pull away. I feel so embarrassed. What is Stan thinking? How is he feeling? Why is he doing this? Why did I let him do this to me?

"Did that feel good?" asked Stan. I cover my face rolling over because I really don't want to answer that. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

"No" I said curling up to hide my erection from him. I feel him getting closer. I close my eyes hoping he will go away. I did what he asked at the cost of me being exposed. I felt something warm and wet on my neck. I suck in air from the shock. "Stan please" I am begging him to stop but he keeps going. I start panting fighting back my moans of pleasure. I feel his hands slide down my pants. "No stop!"

"Do you really want me to?" whispered Stan. Who is this guy? This is not Stan.

"Do you even realize what you are doing?" I asked as he still hasn't moved his hand.

"I am making my best friend the person I love feel great." I didn't have time to react as he started stroking me with his warm hands. It feels so good, almost too good. Stan goes back to sucking my neck. I reach my free arm behind Stan holding him in place. He said he loves me. I moan and arch my back as I embrace the intense feeling. I am fighting not to come. I want to hang out to this moment, this feeling, if just for a little while.

"Stan" I moan. "I-I'm going to come." He quickens the pace of his hand. I come so loudly I am glad no one else is on the bus. I am coming down off the orgasm that I didn't notice Stan above me.

"I can't do this without you Kye. I love you so much." I can see unleashed tears in his eyes. There is so much I want to say but I don't get anything out before he has his tongue in my mouth. Stan rubs his hard on against me. I can feel myself getting hard again as if I didn't just have an amazing release. I wrap my arms around Stan locking him into place. After a few minutes, I allow my hands to grab his ass as I have been wanting to do. He moans into my mouth.

Stan sits up pulling off his shirt before leaning back over to kiss me so more. I can't believe this is happening. It feels so good, so right, so perfect. I feel Stan slide his hands inside my pants rubbing my opening. I have played with the area myself but no other person has ever touched it. "You seem use to this."

"A little" I confess.

"You have any lube?" asked Stan still hovering over me teasing the outside of my hole.

"Yes" I reply. I reach into of my compartments and hand it to him. I watch him squeeze some on two his fingers, two? Stan smirks at me.

"I know you can take it." He is right I can. "How long have you loved me Kyle?" he asked as he slide a finger inside me. I seriously can't even think right now.

"I don't know" I replied shakily. Stan licks my neck making his way to my collarbone. He works his one finger in and out. Jesus Christ, where did he learn how to do this? Is he gay? I am so confused right now. I grip his shoulders moaning.

"I have been in love with you for 3 years" he said. "This past year I can't even put into words." I look at him searching for the words but loose them when he adds a second finger. "You are a virgin, aren't you?" Of course, I am. No way was I sleeping with a guy to end up in the tabloids. For the sake of the band I have not even come out. I nod my head.

"Kyle" said Stan a little forcefully. Why does he sound like that? "Kyle" I felt myself being shook. What the hell? I am looking at Stan, the real Stan. He is already buzzed.

"What?" I snap. That dream was the realest one I ever had and he had to come a long and ruin it. I make sure to cover my lower half as I can feel the stickiness in my pants.

"You were moaning and calling my name in your sleep" giggled Stan. I raise an eyebrow because I heard him laugh before but never giggle. "What was happening in there?" I turn away from him.

"I was having a dream you were a killer zombie eating my face" sounds like a good enough cover. "Why the hell are you drinking?"

"Why not? I don't really have a reason to stay sober." I turn back over and sit up.

"Stan, you do realize you are drinking a lot, right?"

"I am not drinking that much" he frowned.

"Dude, you wake up drinking unless we have something band related. This is not healthy and you need to slow down."

"I can do what I damn well please" he said standing up. "This is the only thing that really makes me happy right now." That kind of stings a little. Is he saying that I don't make him happy? I guess the hurt came across my face. "Kyle, I'm sorry."

"Whatever Stan. Come back and talk to me when you are sober."

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Get away from me!" I pretty pissed off. A combination of an excellent wet dream I had to wake up to this bullshit is enough to drive anyone crazy. I roll back over and try to will myself to go to sleep back to the dream I was having not caring to even caring to change my pants. I can always do that in the morning.

 **Author's Note: I did not want them doing naughty stuff too soon. Of course, the whole thing was a dream. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

We had some really great shows. We have already been through Utah, New Mexico and Texas. We are on our way to Denver. I am pretty excited about seeing Ike and my parents. It has been too long with us prepping for the tour. We have a few events scheduled here. We are doing autograph signing, radio interview, TV interview, the show, and then a club appearance. I know I am going to ran down but at the end of the day, this one is totally worth it.

The tour bus pulled up to our assigned parking at the stadium where we are to perform. I step off the bus breathing in the fresh south park air. I almost wish I could stay here. Ike is picking me up outside in the car I got him for his birthday.

"I am going to get so laid" said Kenny.

"Your always getting laid Kenny, how is this any different?" asked Stan.

"It's home and I can have any damn girl I want" smirked Kenny.

"When are we meeting up to practice and to do sound check?" asked Cartman. "Only you guys would be distracted by being here."

"Nobody is distracted" I said. "We have a lot to do while being here for only two days. I am going to see my family. I don't have time to listen to your bitching today." I know Cartman is right we do need to schedule our sound check. I could see Tyrell walking towards us.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"It's whatever" said Stan. "What's up?"

"I know you guys have a lot planned for being here since this is where you grew up but we must stick to schedule. The interview is going to be this afternoon during rush hour. Meet at the radio station at 4:00pm, interview at 5. I am thinking you guys can practice a bit before then so be here at this stadium at 1:00pm. Tomorrow morning is your TV interview at 8am. The autograph signing will be at 4pm with the show starting at 7:30pm. Lastly is the club at 11pm, sounds good?"

"It sounds perfect" smiled Cartman.

"We will be there" said Kenny playing with his phone.

"Good, don't make me have to find any of you all." Tyrell walks away. I check my phone to see if Ike is outside. He sent a text 20 minutes ago saying he was half way here.

"Hey Baby Bangs" says Kenny to his phone. "We are here in Denver for the big concert. I am needing a ride to my hometown. First person here can take me. I got you covered for gas and food." Kenny winks at the phone before ending the video.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked. "You could be getting some crazed stalker."

"I doubt it" shrugged Kenny. "I wish I could see them tripping over themselves trying to get here."

"Kyle, can I ride with you and Ike? asked Stan.

"Sure, I know my parents will want to see you anyway." I noticed that Cartman was gone. He has been disappearing a lot. I guess he is trying to distance himself from us already. We walk around to the front of the stadium. "Are you going to visit Karen?"

"Yup. I am sure she is expecting me." Kenny brought Karen and Kevin a house to share. He refused to let his parents live there since they drug users and his dad is an alcoholic. His parents are still living in the crappy house he grew up in.

"Cool" I said checking my phone again. "Stan, your parents just moved in our neighborhood, right?"

"Yeah" he said nodding. His parents lived in LA for a few years but didn't really care for the city life so they moved back to South Park but in the richer part of town.

"Are you going to City Sushi?" asked Stan.

"Hell yeah! I might have Ike take me there first before heading to the house."

"Why?" asked Kenny. "You know your mom is probably cooking a feast."

"Yeah but they won't be until later. We will be in our interview by time everything would be ready."

"Such a bummer" said Kenny. I looked out into the parking lot and saw a car speeding ahead. It's not Ike's car. Who is that? I take a few steps back when the car stops. I smile when I see who the driver is.

"Butters?" said Stan.

"Hi guys!" he smiles brightly. "I am here to take Kenny back to South Park."

"How did you get to Denver so quickly?" asked Kenny.

"I was actually in the area for appointment. I really wanted to see you and catch up. Feels like your always too busy for old Butters."

"Awww you got me feeling all bad now" said Kenny fake grabbing his heart. "I am glad it is someone I do know giving me a ride though."

"I bet!" exclaimed Butters. "You guys look great!"

Stan smiled. "Are you going to the show?"

"Oh no. I have to study."

"Study?" said Kenny as if it was a horrible thought. "You're in college?"

"Yes he is" I said to Kenny because he is being an idiot. "Butters what are you going to school for?"

"I am going to school to be a child physiologist."

"That is pretty deep" said Stan.

"Well yeah. After dealing my parents crap for years I want to be able to help other people." I am not use to this confident assured Butters.

"Where are living at? Sounds like you are not home anymore." Butters looks shy for a moment.

"I live with Kevin and Karen. Kevin and I are dating." I think all of our faces dropped. "Did Kevin not tell you?" Kenny shook his head no. "Oh dear, I hope he doesn't get mad that I told you." Kenny look like he was still shocked. I saw Ike pulling up in the candy apple red Toyota Camera. He put the car in park and hopped out immediately making me feel small.

"Jesus Christ" said Stan. "How tall are you?"

"6'5 "replied Ike. "It's pretty annoying. I have to buy all my stuff online."

"When did you get this tall?" I asked. The last time I saw him he was the same height as me.

"I don't know. I don't really keep track. Hi Butters."

"Hi Ike, you about to hang out with Kyle?"

"Something like that. We are about to go see our folks."

"I won't keep you but I would love for you guys to come over for dinner."

"You totally have to do it!" exclaimed Ike. "Butters is an excellent cook." Butters blushed from the compliment waving Ike off.

"When have you had his cooking?" I inquired.

"Karen and I hang out sometimes so I am over there for dinner." I see Kenny head shoot up hearing Karen's name.

"Alright Ike" I said pulling him by his shirt towards the car. "Kenny, we will see you later." Kenny is giving Ike the death stare. Stan gets in the back while I get in the front.

"So, are you going to let me ride with you for the rest of the tour?" he asked.

"Shit, I don't even know where we would fit you" I said looking at how tall he is. His seat is pulled all the way back. I am considering upgrading his car to a pickup truck. This car seems too small for him now. Stan waste no time going in for details about Karen.

"You and Karen hooking up?" he asked.

"I don't kiss and tell" smirked Ike. I am not surprised by this at all. Mini Kenny I tell you. We shoot the breeze all the way back to South Park. I am happy to finally get out of the car and move around.

"I am going to say hi to your parents really quick before I go see mine" said Stan stretching. Ike unlocks the front door. I can smell mom's cooking. My stomach grumbles. I hope she can finish some of it before I have to leave. My dad reaches me first moving for a hug. He hugs Stan as well.

"How is the open road?" asked my dad.

"It's fine" I replied. "Nothing has changed much. How are you and mom?"

"We are doing just fabulous. You are going to be staying for dinner tonight?"

"He can't" said Ike before I could get a word out. "He has some kind of interview or something to do. I am going to have to take him and Stan back around noon."

"That doesn't leave us with much time" my father said sadly.

"Dad you know I can fly out here whenever I want." He cheered up.

"Good point son. How long are you guys on tour?"

"We are only doing the states" explained Stan. "That cuts down on time. We will be done in 5 months."

"That's great. I want to see you after all of that Kyle."

"Yes" I dragged out because I know I am going to be exhausted. Stan follows me to the kitchen where I see my mom at the stove.

"My Bubbleh" she says pulling me in for a hug. "Stan, you look so grown." She hugs him as well. "I hope the drive has not been too bad for you."

"No, it's fine"

"I just wanted to say hi Mrs. Broflovski" said Stan. "I am going to go and see my parents."

"You should have gone to go see your parents first" scolded my mom. "Sharon has been waiting for you to come by young man." Stan waves and turns heading out the door. "They are enjoying living back in South Park so far at least. I am excited to have neighbors that mind their own business and that I like."

"That's great mom." She went on to ask me a lot of questions. I entertained her and my father the whole time I was there. I at least got to eat her homemade cabbage and roast since it was done. I felt so greedy eating it. I am sure I will burn it off in no time. Stan comes back from his parents' house and he looks irritated. I made a note to ask him about it later and not in front Ike, who was begging to come with us on tour.


	5. Chapter 5

We beat Kenny back to the stadium, no surprise there. Stan and I head to the stadium to practice. I can see Cartman there and he is sweating as if he was working out.

"Dude, how long have you been here?" I asked him.

"Longer than you slow pokes."

"We didn't have to be here until 1" I reminded him.

"Where the fuck is Kenny?"

"He is on his way back I am sure" One of the staff members walked up to Stan and I to test out the mikes. That can be easy or difficult. Today it seems to have not taken them long at all. We start the practice dancing and singing. We are 5 songs in when Kenny walks in.

"Well well" said Cartman. "Look who decided to show."

"I'm here aren't I?" snapped Kenny.

"What is up your ass?" asked Cartman. "You don't see me bitching you out. We had several groupies up here looking for your ass to give you a ride to South Park."

"Hey I updated snap letting them know I had a ride. Not my fault if they still showed." Just one of Kenny's many stunts.

"I don't want to waste any more time. I want to run through the songs at least once."

"I don't see why we have to even do this every single time we make a stop" whined Kenny. "Our songs are not going to change. Some of them we have even been doing for years."

"We have an image to maintain." Snapped Cartman. "I will not be outshined by freaking One Direction." We lost out on the past two VMA's among a few others to them. They had a member leave but it did not stop their winning streak. "We must be better!"

"Don't worry Kenny" said Stan. "Once his ass is gone officially from this group we will not be practicing like this." Cartman gave Stan a look as he signaled for the DJ to start the music. The run through was not so painful. I was glad to burn off some calories. We all freshened up for our interview. Tyrell had hired a driver to take us in a van. As we pulled up to the building we could see the fans outside. Sometimes I wonder how do they know what entrance we are going to take.

The body guards get out first before we could make a move. The screams get louder when Cartman gets out. He starts waving to everyone and stopped to sign one autograph and took a selfie. Always has to be the star. We all followed him not stopping for the fans. We did wave and touch a few hands but we were going to be late if we did stop. One girl had a death grip on Kenny's hand. The body guard had to pry her hand lose. I laughed once we got inside as did Stan.

"What's so funny?" asked Cartman. I waved him off because he was too busy thinking of himself he missed it. We got to the interview room and sat down getting set up. They let us know that the fans would be able to view the interview on YouTube within 24 hours. Makes me glad I decided to wear a decent outfit. They signal we are live.

"Hello Denver! You know this is DJ TL with Fingerbang! You already know our studio is swarmed with the baby bangs outside. We got Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman, a lot has changed since you all were last here. Cartman, why are you leaving?" I look at Cartman curious as to how he is going to answer this.

"My band mates understand" explained Cartman. "I have grown creatively and it is time for me to move on. I wish them nothing but the best."

"Cool" said TL. "How do you guys feel about him leaving?"

"I am excited for him" said Kenny. "He has been wanting to do this for a while." Kenny is not lying. Soon as we got our first Grammy he wanted out. I am surprised he didn't leave sooner.

"Yeah" I chime in. Stan just nods but says nothing.

"Kenny, you are the member with the most follows on social media out of all the members" laughed TL. "I can see why. You asked the baby bangs to give you a ride to South Park?"

Kenny laughed. "I needed a ride. I didn't plan ahead to have my family meet me."

"You guys do remember you like got options. Drivers, rental cars, what's up?" We started laughing.

"I personally like having my family come and get me" I explain. "It gives me extra time to spend with them."

"No doubt"

"You know I already have my album" said Eric causing us all to look at him. He hands the CD to TL. "It's just a rough draft but I will give a copy.

"Thanks" said TL. "I bet the fans would love for me to play this."

"Go ahead and give them a taste of what's to come and more." I grab Stan's hand to keep him calm. TL puts in the CD and plays the first song bobbing his head. Kenny is keeping his face stone while Stan is trying but failing. The song concluded. Don't get me wrong. It's a catchy song but this was not the time for Cartman to be promoting himself.

"That's dope" said TL. "I am going to take a few calls and get the fans take on this? Hey you are on the air, what do you think of Cartman's song?"

"Hi, my name is Melody. I just want to say that I love you guys so much. Cartman that song is great. It sounds like you are still apart of the group." I can tell the last of the comment bothered Cartman.

"Thank you, I said this is just a rough draft so I am not sure if this song is going to be on the album."

TL thanks her and takes the next caller.

"Hey this is Devin. Cartman I want to say I love the song and I glad you are stepping out on your own. You have always been my favorite member. Team Cartman." Cartman starts laughing while Stan rolls his eyes. I bump him with my elbow. Kenny laughs with Cartman.

"Thank you Devin, what is your twitter?"

"DevinDevil88"

"I am going to send you my rough draft copy. I appreciate your support." Devin starts screams.

"For real dude! You are the shit!"

"Whoa" said TL. "Language." The staff in the background is laughing. The remainder of the interview was focused on Cartman more so than our tour. They happened to mention it at the end but that was it. We had a new album out 6 months ago and it was not even brought up.

We walk out of the room and was lead out of the building. Stan went straight for the van not even waving to the fans. I know he is beyond pissed. I wave and smile as does Kenny. Cartman is high fiving some people, this guy. We climb into the van. Kenny waves again before we pull off. Soon as we are good distance away Stan reaches up into the front seat slapping Cartman. The security guard grab him.

"That is a total bitch move" said Cartman. He touches his cheek. "What are you a bitch because you hit like one."

"Shut the fuck up" snapped Kenny. "We were on there to talk about the concert and I most recent album and you are on there promoting your solo career. So damn selfish."

"You are one to talk Kenny" said Cartman. "This group was formed for to get paid and get chicks. I have a plan to keep this shit going. You are just mad you didn't think of it first."

"Oh please" said Stan. "We have all thought about it at some point the difference is we are all friends and that means more to us than some solo career making more money."

"I don't have time to listen to you guys bitching!" shouted Cartman. "We are friends but this is business. This has nothing to do with us being friends." I have never been close to Cartman so I am not even disturbed by this at least. I can tell Kenny is hurt by this and Stan. We get back to our tour bus to be greeted by Tyrell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cartman!" Tyrell yelled as soon as he got out. "What the hell was that!"

"An interview. I know you are not that retarded."

"Look here you piece of shit. We still own you! You will stick to the script or"

"Or what?" challenged Cartman. He started smirking. "This tour is based off of me being here. If I leave I am sure you will lose thousands if not millions of dollars. They are paying to see all 4 of us not 3. I don't have do a damn thing you ask me to do. I already have a manager. That does not interfere with my contract because the contract states I cannot be signed to another label. It did not say I could not sign as a solo artist. Now it you will excuse me." Cartman walks off pulling out his phone to make call. I can't really feel bad for Tyrell seeming how he really does treat us as pons at the end of the day.

I fold my arms walking off towards the tour bus with Kenny and Stan following close behind. I can hear Tyrell yelling for us but I keep walking.

"Stan, you got the goods?" asked Kenny. "I need that shit with some of my own." Kenny brings weed on tour while Stan brings the booze.

"Totally" Stan said while nodding. Stan turns around and locks the door so Tyrell can't get on the bus. Kenny and Stan go off to grab their stash while I sit down on the sofa feeling emotional drained after that shit. I am thinking about if I should smoke or not. Kenny comes back first with everything rolled and ready to go. Stan sits beside me with holding a bottle of patron and a bottle of vodka.

"Kyle, did you want some more the honey whiskey?"

"No thank you. I want to try something else tonight."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Stan. "I recommend the patron." Kenny grabs the shot glasses. We all take a shot of the drink of our choice. Kenny lights up the weed and starts passing it. "We have to do something about Cartman."

"I don't know if there is much we can do" I replied looking at Stan. "I mean Cartman was right about us needing him for this tour. We are getting paid for all 4 members not 3."

"I must be high for you to say that asshole is right" said Stan frowning. Kenny is laughing.

"Stan if you are still bitching you are not hitting this shit hard enough." Stan pushed Kenny while I took my turn smoking. I coughed a little because I am not really a smoker.

"Don't be wasting it Kyle" said Kenny.

"Let me help you a bit" said Stan taking it. "Trust me." He makes me nervous by saying trust him. It's not that serious. "Open your mouth a little." The hell? "I know you trust me." I part my lips slightly watching him inhale the weed. He leans close as if he going to kiss me but exhales the smoke into my mouth. I am staring into his eyes and he is looking into mine. I feel a shiver go down my spine into my toes. Stan does it again one more time before passing it to Kenny.

"I don't feel anything yet" I state looking at them.

"Oh you will" smiled Kenny. We take 3 more shots and Stan does whatever it is he did 4 more times. Now I feel like I am outside of my own body. My mind feels so open. It's so hard to explain. "Well I am about to head out."

"Dude, don't forget our interview in the morning."

"Okay mom" joked Kenny getting up.

"Who are you going to meet?" asked Stan.

"Not meet but fuck" he corrected looking at his phone. "My ride is outside."

"Be safe" I tell him. "Seriously." He unlocks the door and leave. Stan gets up and trips a little on his way to lock the door. He comes back and crashes on the couch.

"Would it be wrong to say I am ready for this tour to be over with?"

"Not at all" I assure him. I turn on the tv now for white noise since Kenny is gone. While he was here he was doing all the talking and joking. Makes me wonder how he would have fared in high school. I look at Stan through hooded eyes. "How long does it take for this to wear off?" He shrugs.

"Don't know. Kenny usually has pretty strong shit."

"Will I be okay tomorrow? Will we be okay tomorrow? I cannot look like an ass on TV"

"You won't. You will look great on TV, you always do."

"Sure I do with this red afro I sport." I am just kidding. 6 years ago I had a perm put in my hair to loosen my curls. I know it very gay of me but I don't care. Nobody was taking care of this bullshit hair but me. Sure I could have paid someone but I would rather do it myself. At least the perm only needs to be every 6 weeks. Stan grins at me. I think back to the dream I had. I cross my legs feeling myself getting hard.

"You look flush; you drink too much?

"No I'm fine. I am just enjoying this feeling." I think it time for me to reside to bunk and jerk off since I was too pissed off to do it last night. "I think I am going to go and lay down for a bit."

"What it's too early" whined Stan.

"I know but I kind of need this"

"Need this?" God that sounded wrong.

"Need this rest" I explained. I stood up and tried to walk away. Stan grabbed my hand.

"Sleep with me tonight?" I know my eyes revealed my shock regarding the question.

"Not like that" laughed Stan. "I just don't want to be alone." I nod knowing I should have saw this coming. I guess I would just have to get off in the bathroom. "I know this gets to you doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't. Really, it's fine. Did you want to sleep in my bunk or yours?"

"Mine!" he shouts excitedly.

"Okay, let me go to the restroom first. I make no promises that I will stay awake."

"Deal." I quickly walk to the bathroom locking the door. Thanks to me being worked up from the dream which I replayed in my mind except we actually have sex I get off quickly. I wash my hands and head out. I grab my sleeping clothes and change into them in the hall. I am sure Stan is already in his bunk. I climb up the latter and move the curtains back. He's not in here? I turn to my right and he standing in the hall.

"Fuck, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long" he says slowly. I gave a him an I don't believe you face. "You can go in first." I climb in and huddle in what I usually call Stan's corner. I lay down satisfied that I shouldn't be getting hard since I took care of everything. Stan comes up and cuddles against me like he usually does when he is drunk. This time he does something he has never done before. He grabs my hand and holds it.

I like the way this feels. Like we are in our own bubble and no one can get in. It makes me happy. I lay there still feeling the buzz from the shots and weed. I can hear Stan breathing become consistent letting me know he is asleep. How about that, he ended up falling asleep before me.


	7. Chapter 7

The interview on Good Morning Denver went well. Cartman stayed in his place this time. We performed one song from our current album and two of our biggest hits we knew the fans would want to hear. Stan was happy with how things went today so he was in a great mood. Ike met up with us. Got to have lunch with my parents, I visited Stan's parents. They were happy to see me but Randy seemed to show concern for if we would continue making money without Cartman. I wish he would not put so much pressure on Stan to make money. I think this is the main reason he is so driven to keep this group going.

Today has been a long ass day and I am very tired but we are getting ready for our meet and greet. At least it is only an hour. The table is set up just inside the stadium entrance so we are not outside in the sun. The people coming to meet us today will have to go through the stadium security and that makes me feel better. We have body guards stationed to beside each of us and on the outside of the table. The fans just walk down the table and we sign. I wish we could have preassigned but Tyrell said this would make more of impact for fans and they will have a few seconds to say whatever it is they want to us.

Thus far it is a lot of love and support. Cartmen is first in line, me, Stan, and then Kenny. I hope Kenny does nothing stupid with him being at the end of the line. I am signing and listening to fan when I hear a familiar voice. I look over at Cartman and I see Wendy. She has a little girl with her. Cartman actually gives her a hug sending some of the fans in line into a frenzy. All I can think about how is Stan going to take this. Wendy finally moves down to me.

"Hi Kyle, you look great!" she hands me the photo to sign. I am too busy staring at the little girl. She has Wendy's eyes, Token's noise and curly hair. She is grinning at me.

"Thank you, and who is this lovely little lady?"

"My name is Jamie!"

"Well Jamie, it is nice to meet you. Did you know me and your mom went to school together?" She giggled sweetly. God, she has me wanting kids but I am way too young for that.

"Yes" she exclaimed. "I am one of the few kids who get to say mommy and daddy know Fingerbang." Wendy laughs at her daughter as do I.

"Thanks Kyle. Let me know if you ever want to do dinner with Token and I." She walks over to Stan. I take a quick look at him and I could see him holding back his emotions. I don't want to be rude so I turn to the fan in front of me. I feel bad because I can't even focus on what she is saying.

"Your my favorite!" I hear Jamie tell Stan. It warms my heart to know Stan is favorite. Totally irony seeing how she use to date Stan. I could see Stan taking a picture with her for Wendy's phone. She thanked Stan and went on to Kenny. Stan eyes connected with mine and I saw the hurt in them before we both turned away.

I see a pretty brunette in front of me with glasses, she looked about 14. "Your my favorite Kyle. I love your hair, it's so pretty."

"Thanks I grin."

"I totally support you and Stan dating. You guys are so cute!" What did she just say?

"We are not dating?"

"You're not? That's too bad. I love Style!

"Style?" She giggles.

"Yes Stan and Kyle together equals Style!" The bodyguard started to move her along I had so many more questions for her. The signing concludes and I more than ready to relax before the show. I walk over to Stan but I am cut off by Kenny.

"Dude you and Stan are viral!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't understand what is going on?" Kenny pulls out his phone showing me a gif of me grabbing Stan's hand during the radio interview. Shit, I forgot they were even recording us in the studio. Even so that doesn't mean anything for them to put us together. Stan pitches the bridge of his nose.

"We don't have time for this shit" he growled.

"All publicity is good publicity" said Cartman. "Nice job jew."

"Shut up" I snapped as we starting walking back stage. We got back stage to get ready for the show. Tyrell is back there and I am not in the mood to hear his mouth.

"What is this?" he asked showing me an online article zooming in our us holding hands.

"It's nothing" I say not hiding my annoyance. "I have known Stan my whole life. I grabbed his hand for 2 seconds to calm him down. He was going to have a damn meltdown and that would have been a lot worse than this stupid shit."

"I was not going to have a meltdown" said Stan jumping in on the situation.

"Doesn't matter" said Tyrell. "The point is this is more shit for me to fix."

"That is part of your job so stop bitching about it" said Stan.

"Actually, it is the PR job" Tyrell corrected. "Are you guys dating or involved in any kind of way?"

"No" said Stan looking a little nervous.

"Well this is out staging Cartman solo career so we are going to let the rumors circle for a little bit."

"What do you mean circle?" I ask.

"Extactly what I said" replied Tyrell. "No more time for us to chat. You need to be in make up now." He walks away and leave Stan and I standing there. I look at Stan and he starts walking over to makeup. He's not mad at me but I don't know how he is feeling let alone thinking about this whole damn thing.

I sit down in the makeup chair feeling almost depressed. Kenny picks up on this a bit later as we are dressed and getting ready to go on stage.

"You look really pale, Kyle. You okay?"

"Not really" I tell him trying to sound like my normal self.

"Don't let it bother you. Stan will come around. He just needs some time."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed. "It is pissing me off that I tried to help him from kicking Cartman's ass and this is what happens." I shake my head.

"You know these baby fangs don't miss shit" said Kenny. "At least most of them support you guys instead of bashing you. Don't forget we have the club promotion tonight too." I growl in response because all I am going to want later is a hot shower and a date with my pillow.

"Therapy session over" said Cartman. "Put your game face on, we got a job to do." Stan walks beside Cartman as we wait for our grand entrance. That is it. I want nothing more to do with this group. I am so sick of this shit. I feel like I can't even be myself. This would wear on anyone after 10 years.

Following our show, we were all fighting over the shower on the tour bus. I asked Kenny for some of his green. I needed something to mellow me out. I don't really do clubs. I have no idea what to wear. Kenny actually helped me pick out something to wear. He said the club owner hired photographers to take pictures to post of their website and social media. Good lord, this is putting the nail in the coffin. Kenny picked out this purple looking shirt, a vest (which I like), black pants, and some black shoes.

A limo is taking us to the club and it is tense on the inside. If not for the weed I had. I would have been going crazy. Stan looks super handsome tonight. How could I not notice? He's actually wearing a dark green shirt with a crisp jacket and matching pants. Kenny being the stand out he is, rocking all white. Cartman is wearing blue button down short sleeve shirt and gray pants. The paparazzi is outside of the club along with who knows who else. We get out of limo and there are flashing lights everywhere. For the sake of the club we actually stop and pose for the cameras as a group and by ourselves for heading inside.

We go straight to VIP and this club has provided us with free accommodations. I look around at how packed the place is, all of this so people can be in same building as us. I am here because I have to be. This has Kenny written all over it. However, I am looking forward to getting my hands on a drink.

I sit down and grabbing a bottle and opening it. Kenny has wondered off to the dance floor already I am sure. I like whatever this drink is. It's bubbly and light. I sip from the glass left on this coffee table. I lean back in my seat allowing my ears to adjust to the noise level. I lost track of how many glasses I had. I looked at my phone and saw we have been here for about hour and a half. Good thing is we got here at 11:30 and the place closes at 2am. Not much longer to go.

I got up to head to the men's room. I am grateful to see a body guard outside. I am so fearful of crazy people trying to attack me. I head inside and handle my business. I washed my hands and headed back out. I see Kenny on the floor dancing with Butters. I am surprised to even see him here. This is not really his scene I would think but hey. He did kick his parents to the curb. I have only spoke to Butters in passing, I am sure I don't know who he is anymore.

I look around wondering where Stan is. I find him not too far from Kenny dancing with some girl. Just looking at that made me feel sick. Could be all the drinks I had. I start to make my way back over to our section when I hear commotion behind me. What the hell?

I see Stan and Kenny fighting someone. I run over with the body guards close behind me.

"Hey" I yell over the music. I don't think they can hear me. I see several people pulling their phones out to record this circus. One of the body guards is holding a crying Butters. I make my way over to him while I let security do their job. "Butters, what happened?" He looks at me but just keeps crying. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around and see Cartman. I lean close to him so I can hear.

"Dude, the club owner is fucking pissed off."

"For what? I don't even know" I am cut short by gun fires. I immediately get down on the ground as does Cartman. I can see people feet moving all around. The body guard picks me up and hails me outside. I am looking around screaming for Stan. I can see he is being dragged out. Where is everyone? Butters? Cartman? Kenny? I am so scared I feel like I can't breathe.

"Are you okay?" asked the body guard once we got outside.

"Yes, were is everyone else? My band mates?" I see the body guard talking into his ear mic. "They are fine Mr. Broflovski. We need to get you all out of here for your safety. He doesn't have to tell me twice. I look and see Kenny arguing with Kevin. As I walk closer I can make out what is being said.

"Get your shit and get out of my house!" barked Kenny pointing at Kevin. Kevin is being held by the security guard for the club.

"You think you are all that!" screamed Kevin. "I don't need you or your fucking money. You are a piece of shit. Who screw their brothers boyfriend. A brother would never do that!" What Kevin said sinks in. I look at Kenny to see his reaction.

"It just happened" said Kenny. "You make it sound like I planned the shit."

"I don't believe you" he said.

"Mr. McCormick, will you be pressing charges?" asked the security guard.

"No" replied Kenny. "He is my brother at the end of the day." I was wondering who fired the gun now. Our limo pulled up. Stan grabbed my hand leading me into the limo with Cartman behind us. I could see Kenny saying something to Butters before jogging over.

"I can see you guys didn't learn your lesson about hand holding" said Cartman.

"I don't care" snapped Stan. "I could have died in there. Kenny what the fuck were you thinking?"

Kenny runs his hands threw his hair. "It was an accident."

Cartman snorted. "That is weak, even for you Kenny."

"I don't have to explain myself to you guys." I felt myself get mad.

"Stan is right Kenny. We could have died because you can't keep your dick in your pants. Like you can have anyone you want and you screw Butters in the house he shares with Kevin." I am disgusted I just stop talking.

"You of all people should understand" stated Kenny looking only at me. "Butters and I have a connection I can't explain. I am sorry my brother got hurt in the process but Butters isn't meant to be with him anyway. He is not even trying to better himself. He is just living off of my money. At least Karen is in school to be nurse and do something with her life."

I remain silent because I know he is talking about how I feel about Stan. Kenny is very observant and has always been.

"Driver, I need you to take me to The Weston down here."

"Kyle, what are you doing?" asked Stan.

"I am sleeping in a real bed tonight" I snapped.

"You know the bus is going to pull out tonight right?" asked Cartman.

"I don't care. I can catch a flight."

"Whelp at least it won't be me getting yelled at for a change" stated Cartman. "You will be there for our mini practice though?"

"Yeah I will be. Don't you worry about that." I book my hotel online under an alias. I inform the bodyguard I would like him to ensure I get checked in and into my room safely, he agrees. Kenny phone is going off from notifications. I am sure the fight is going around already. For a change, I can see why Stan is afraid of social media, this whole thing is so ridiculous.


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty minutes later the limo stops. I hope out the limo after the body guard. I see Stan behind but I don't say anything to him. I go to the counter to check in. I can tell the middle-aged lady know who we were but she was containing her excitement. I had to speak to the manager since I was checking in at 2 in the morning. I got a suite so it's not like I went through all of this for a regular room.

I got on the elevator and went up to the 32nd floor. Presidential suite is usually at the top. There was no need for me to get that. I get to my room and thank the security guard. I open my door and allow Stan inside closing it. I walk into the bathroom to run me a bath. It is well deserved at this point. I can feel his eyes on me.

"What Stan?"

"Why are you mad me?" he asked.

I laughed. "Well let's see you ignored me for half of today because a little hand holding. I am sorry if your best friend trying to comfort you is too gay for you."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to" I pointed out. "Your body language said enough."

"I was just stressed about everything and seeing Wendy. Dude I am sorry." I am not forgiving him so easily. He really hurt my feelings.

"I want to let you know once this tour is done I am quitting the band. I can't nor do I want to do this anymore." I turn on the bath water adding in the soap turning my back to him. I turn back around to see the pitiful expression on his face but it not moving me. I am too tired of everything at this point.

"Why?"

"You would know if you ever bothered to really listen to me. I hate this, I hate doing this. In the beginning it was fun but it far from fun now. It feels like labor work. Look at how our schedule was for the past few days. People all in our business. I make the paper for holding a hand. I am not doing this anymore." I can see tears coming down his face. Oh god.

"You have your perfect little family and money investments. I don't have anything without this band."

"You have a lot without this band" I say softly seeing him cry. "You are really good with animals, you play the guitar, co-write on a lot of the songs, your good at kicking my ass in guitar hero and modern warfare." This causes him to laugh a little. I feel a little better. I turn around and shut off the water.

"So, you're really done?" asked Stan.

"Yeah. I think you should quit too. I mean you could be doing so much more. You won't know until you try. Maybe your new hobby will make you happy like how this use to." Stan smiles and it almost reaches his eyes. "Okay now get out so I can enjoy my bath."

"Alright. In the main time, I will use the shower." I choked on my own spit. Shower? Us? In the same room. I shake my head and tell myself not to freak out about this. When we were younger we saw each other naked all the time. During the past couple of years, I would get glimpses backstage in between the ciaos but it was ciaos. I couldn't really take in what I was seeing.

I undress and get into the bath. I am going to relax before washing up. I have my eyes closed as I rest. I wonder what time it is. I sure it is close to like 3 in the morning at this point. I hear Stan turn on the shower. It takes everything in me not to open my eyes and start staring. I think of him over there rubbing his hands all over his body, warm, soapy water all over. I feel myself getting hard. Ugh not tonight.

I open my eyes and take a peek at Stan. He is under the rainforest head and I am glad so he won't see me looking at him. I didn't realize how toned he was, with his body wet I could see every single curve and muscle in his body. I look at his lower body but I can only see his side profile and hip bone. I rub myself because I can't help it. I continue stroking my cock under the bubbles. It feels good with the water being so warm. I whisper a moan knowing Stan can't hear me over the shower.

God why did I even start this! There is no way I am going come in my bathwater. Thinking this does the trick. I wash up and drain the bath. Stan is still focused on his shower and I am glad. I just realized we have no sleeping clothes, no nothing. We are going to have to sleep naked in the same bed. I quickly got under the covers cutting off all the lights. Only the TV was keeping the room lit.

I am so mad I am still turned on from watching him shower. I lay on my side and curl up while channeling surfing. Stan walks into the room and close my eyes until I hear get under the covers.

"Stan, I just realized we don't have any clean clothes for tomorrow."

"We can go shopping tomorrow." I turn over to face Stan.

"Are you crazy?" We don't have our bodyguards!"

"So. It gives us a chance to be normal even if it is just for two hours. Anybody tries to hurt you I will protect you." I smile. I am terrified of what could happen. "I am willing to leave the band with you if you can go shopping tomorrow morning and we catch a normal flight."

I sit up letting the blanket fall. "Are you serious?" I ask him.

"I am. I want to give this normal life thing a try. I think I can do this!"

"Deal" I said. Stan is looking at me in a way I never seen him look at me before. He leans in kissing me. I have my eyes open to make sure that this is real. Stan opens his eyes and pulls back shyly.

"Am I a bad kisser?" he tries to joke.

"No, you're a great kisser. I just don't understand."

"I don't either. It's hard to explain."

"Try me" I encourage.

"After the whole hand holding incident this afternoon I started thinking would it bad such a bad thing for us to be together. I mean you make me happy and what not. I didn't know what to say to you after that because it was all I could think about." Everything is starting to make sense.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you are in love with me?" asked Stan. I am so glad we are in the dark and he can't see my face. I am sure I am all shades of red.

"How did you know?" I barely said above a whisper.

"I am not that stupid, give me some credit" Stan laughed nervously. "What Kenny said in the limo about you understanding and all that." Here I was hoping that it went over everyone head. I lower my head thinking of what to say. Stan pulls me towards him kissing me more forcefully this time. I close my eyes now that I know this is real. Stan pulls me closer. He is holding me so tight, his skin is so soft from his shower making him more enticing.

Stan moans sending shivers down my spine. He pulls me on top of him never breaking the kiss. I feel his hands moving up and down my back before he starts groping my ass. I moan into his mouth. It's so weird feeling both of hard cocks rubbing against each other. Stan breaks the kiss to start nipping at my neck.

"I want to be inside you" he murmured.

"Me too" I say softly. Stan looks at me and he is smiling. "This is my first time." I am expecting him to freak out or judge me but he doesn't, instead he kisses me. I feel my body tingling with excitement and nervous.

"What do I do?" asked Stan.

"We need some lubrication of some kind" I explained. "It can be painful without it."

"I don't want to hurt you" stated Stan. I believe him because I can feel him grow a little soft under me. "Do we have anything here?" I start thinking of what we have in the room.

"We can use the lotion in the bathroom." I start to get up but he stops me.

"I'll get it." Stan gets up and jogs to the bathroom. Any other time I would laugh at seeing this cock flop up and down but at the moment I am pretty much licking my lips knowing that it will be inside of me. I lay down and stare at the ceiling. Stan jumps on the bed causing me to laugh. "Thank god, I thought this was going to be serious and a pretty big deal."

"It is a big deal but it doesn't mean that it can't be fun." Stan lays on top of me kissing me. I feel his hand go down my chest to my cock. He grips it tightly causing me to moans. He starts slowly stroking me while looking into my eyes. "Jesus don't look at me like that."

"Why not?"

"You're going make me come"

"And?"

"I don't want to yet."

"It's okay, tonight is about you."

"It should be about us."

"Okay" replied Stan before he kissed me. "I don't think I can hold back or last long. I am not at my best."

"I don't care about that. I am just glad that it is you." I grab Stan's hard dick. "I want this now." He grabs the lotion and starts running it on himself and me as well. I am wiggling and laughing a little when he touches me, it tickles. He kisses me and I feel a little pressure. I ignore it. I felt like I was being stretched open. It doesn't hurt yet. Stan is taking his time. Part of me wants to rush him and the other part of me doesn't.

He starts jerking me off as he moves more inside me. The jerking off is feeling great but I find myself distracted by him sliding deeper inside. It is gets to the point where it hurts when Stan tells me that he is all the way in. I nod my approval. He moves more forcefully causing me to cry out.

"You feel so good, omg" he moaned. I looked into his face wanting to see how he felt. His eyes are closed currently. He opens them to refocus on me. I am trying to figure out what is he doing when he stops. He is grabbing the lotion and putting some in his right hand. He grabs my cock more aggressively and starts working his hand. With the lotion being added and him moving inside of me the pleasure is overwhelming.

I arch my back and moan. I feel so close to coming now. I take peek at Stan and he is looking at me this time. I kiss him while slipping my tongue into his mouth.

"I can't hold on" moaned Stan. "It's too much." He starts to pump into me faster and deeper than before. He hand is no longer as a rhythm but it still feels good. "I'm coming." My orgasm hit me like a tidal wave. I started screaming and gripping the shit out of Stan's shoulder. He is moaning loudly with me. I feel my bottom become very wet and super slippery. Stan collapses on top of me.

I just let him lay there. I stare at the ceiling thinking was I seriously a 19 year old virgin, I am such a loser.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up that morning feel so sore. It was totally worth it though. I couldn't stop smiling. Stan noticed and kind laughed with me but he was smiling just as much as I was. If I was not sore I probably would have had sex with him again that morning. My hair looks out of control but nothing too bad. I make sure I have all of my stuff before Stan and I leave.

"Cartman is going to be pissed off" he chuckled. "I was able to get a flight that heads out at 1." I looked at my phone seeing that it was 11.

"Shit, we need to be at the airport like now!"

"We will be okay" said Stan. "We don't have luggage. Come on we have to get to the store quick. We can get something to eat when we get to the airport." I had paid the night before so we just needed to turn in the keys. Stan and I walked down the street looking for a store.

I could see a few people looking at us but no one came up to us. I spotted a Nike store. Their clothes are comfortable so I dragged Stan in there. The sales guy name Mark turned out to be a big fan. We took selfies with him and signed autographs. Lucky for us not a lot of people was in the store yet. After we paid for the items we changed in the dressing rooms and headed out to the Uber Stan called.

Another fan named Sarah. She was so surprised that we were using Uber and she called us very cool. I couldn't help but laugh. She was really sweet and rushed us to the airport. We got there at 12:15pm. We took a quick selfie before existing the car. My chest was tight from me thinking we would miss out flight. Got to the gate 5 minutes before takeoff. We were running through the airport like that family in Home Alone. Stan at least got us first class so we didn't have to go far. We sit down and start laughing.

"I can't believe we just did that" I said out of breath.

"Not going to lie that was a ton of fun" said Stan. "You think people will stop knowing who we are."

"Eventually" I confessed. Our flight was only an hour and half. We ended up falling back to sleep after our adventure so far that morning. Stan had to drag me off the plan. We call security to come and pick us up. "How pissed do you think Tyrell will be?"

Stan shrugged. "I don't care what he thinks knowing I am not going to be doing this anymore." I grin so hard my cheeks hurt. Stan smiled at me. "I didn't realize how much I missed being normal. Being able to do what you want when you want. Not having to be extra careful." We are nearing the doors when a little girl recognizes us. She has to be 4 years old. She runs and hugs Stan's leg.

"Oh my" exclaimed the lady she was with. "I am so sorry she usually isn't this friendly."

"Grandma, it's Stan and Kyle!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" asked the Grandma. The little girl rolls her eyes and points to her ipod reflecting a photo of our group. "Omg."

"Can I get a picture! My friends will never believe me" she said. At this point a crowd is starting to form. Stan and I took the picture. After this someone else was pulling us to take a photo. I have no idea how long we were doing this before I spotted our security pushing their way through the crowd. Thank god. I thought they would never get here.

They made a path and Stan and I got in the van to be greeted by none other than Tyrell. "I hope your mini vacation was worth it."

"It was" sneered Stan. Tyrell has a tablet in his hand.

"Have you guys even been on social media? Look at this shit." He had googled pulled up. There were stories about Kenny's fight, the shooting at the club, another picture of Stan and I holding hands from when he pulled me toward the limo, another picture of Stan and I shopping at Nike. I am sure the airport pictures would be on there within the hour. Each picture had an article as well which Tyrell didn't click on. "On twitter Style is a top 5 trending topic. You guys were at number 4 but after that trip to the store you took you are now number 1."

"What happened to that whole thing about all public is good" I said rolling my eyes because he was getting on my nerves.

"You guys ran off with no security!" yelled Tyrell. "You are also running late to your practice. This is becoming unacceptable how you all have been acting on this tour so far."

"This is the first time I have done something I shouldn't be so I don't want to hear that shit" I snap at Tyrell. I cross my legs as Stan grabs my hand. Tyrell notices but decides to keep quiet about it. I am glad that he did because I was 2 seconds from punching him in the face. We get to the stadium and head to the stage. Cartman and Kenny are there practicing without us. Looks funny just seeing the two of them. Kenny stops when we get closer. I can see he has a bruise on his left cheek.

"Dudes, what the hell was that?" he asked. "You have been taking lessons from me?"

"Hardly" laughed Stan. "I am really glad we went to the hotel though. It was hard trying to make sure we didn't miss our flight. We were so close to missing it."

"You should have just drove with us and you would have had better rest" said Cartman. "Looks like you guys sleep pretty well though."

"You know me, I could always use some rest." Cartman holds up his phone showing me a picture of Stan and sleeping on the plane. Someone in first class had to have taken the photo. "Don't you guys look all cute and cuddle."

"You would be too if you went through what we did this morning" explained Stan. "We didn't get a lot of sleep."

"How could you not?" asked Cartman. "You got to the hotel at 2am. That allowed plenty of time for you to get at least 8 hours."

"Shouldn't we be practicing and running sound check" I said walking onto the stage. I was desperate to change the subject. Kenny looked at me smirking as if he knew what happened. He probably does with his perverted ass.

"You have a good point Kyle" said Cartman. "I can't believe I actually agree with you." Staff ran out onto the stage to get mics for me and Stan. We start running through a few songs. We wrap things up to go rest before the show. I want to talk to Stan but Kenny grabs me.

"You guys did it, didn't you?" he asked causing me to turn red.

"How do you always know these things?" I asked.

Kenny laughed. "Dude it's all over your face. Plus Stan can't keep his eyes off of you. Must have been good." I pushed him feeling my ears get hot. "Style forever!"

"Oh stop!' I laughed. Once I was done laughing I got serious. "Kenny, we are quitting the group." He nods as we get closer to the tour bus.

"I knew you guys would."

"How could you possibly know that? You saw how stubborn Stan was being."

"Stan loves you dude. No way he would have stayed in this group without you. Besides I have accepted a solo deal myself."

"Are you fucking serious? Why didn't tell us?"

"The same reason you didn't want to tell Stan you wanted to quit. Besides I know this is going to piss Cartman off." He laughed. "He will have some competition."

"Is it a good deal?" I asked stopping a few feet away from the tour bus.

"Fuck yeah" smiled Kenny. "They are going to cover everything. I even got a signing bonus. I won't start recording until after tour."

"Makes sense. So, what are you going to do about Kevin?" I looked at the tour bus and I could see Stan looking at me. He is probably wonder why we are still out here talking. Kenny actually looks stressed out.

"I feel like such an asshole but I don't know how to fix it. I don't know if I can fix it. You know what I mean."

"Are you and Butters even serious?"

"I want to be but he is in love with Kevin" said Kenny sadly. My heart bleeds for him. I can't imagine Stan being in love with someone else. I feel like he belongs to me and me alone. "I will be okay out there. I might meet someone else who is just as special."

"That's the spirit!" I encourage walking closer to the bus.

"Hey, so you and Stan are a thing right"

"I guess" I say slowly. "We didn't really talk about that." Kenny smirks. "Don't say it, whatever you are thinking." Kenny starts jumping up and down.

"Our baby bangs are going to go crazy when you guys finally come out!" he stops jumping. "There are going to be some depressed girls out there but they will get over it. Let me snap really quick with you."

"Kenny"

"Come on" he begged.

"Fine" I reply. Kenny pulls out his phone and takes a picture. Following the picture, he does a short video.

"We just finished practicing for our show tonight even after last night show, night club experience, near death experience. See how much we love you baby bangs, right Kyle?"

"Right" I said throwing up the peace sign with my hand smiling. Kenny stops recording.

"That was pretty good. You should consider being on there"

"Facebook and twitter is good enough for me thank you" I said climbing the steps onto the tour bus.

"Cartman is in the shower currently" said Stan. "He beat me there because I was waiting for you." He chuckles a little. "What were you and Kenny talking about?"

"Dude, I am right here" said Kenny.

"Whatever" laughed Stan. I chuckle myself. I haven't felt like this in a long time. It feels like we are 9 again.

"Most of it I will have to tell you later" I explain. "Everything is fine though." Stan nods understanding what I am saying. He grabs my hand pulling to the back. We sit down on my bunk. Stan pulls me in for a kiss. I wrap my hands around him as if I am getting air for the first time. He pulls back after a while.

"I just needed that" he says blushing slightly. I smile before kissing him back wrapping my arms around him. We start going at it. I am still a little sore and close to saying screw it and take my chances. I hear someone clear their throat. I pull back seeing Kenny.

"Is this what it is going to be like from now on?" he asked cheesing.

"Probably" said Stan.

"Style!" he mocks like he is a girl. Stan hits him with my pillow while I laugh. Cartman walks up smelling like fresh linens.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing" I said standing. "About time you finished your shower."

"My body has to have tender love and care" snorted Cartman. "I am going to order some food. Starving, you guys want anything?"

"Depends on what you are getting" stated Kenny as I walked into the bathroom with Stan close behind. Stan locks the door. I see this look in his eye. It's like he wants devour me. I pull my shirt over my head and Stan does the same thing walking towards me. He pulls me into him licking my lips before kissing me.

I play with the outline of his shorts and boxers. His hands start exploring me. I start sucking on his neck. We really shouldn't be doing this but I don't care. Stan breaks away turning on the shower. "Let's be bold this time around." My response is a smile as I think he wasted no time wanting to try something new.

"Just so you know" I say shyly. "I'm actually kind of sore." Stan removed the rest of his clothing.

"We can do other things" he smirked getting under the water. I removed my bottom items and got into the shower. It was a tight fit seeming the shower is small to begin with. Stan leans over picking up where we left off. He is washing me as he kissing me which is drying me crazy. It's not long before it is his turn. I could see him biting his lip, seeing him do this caused me to drop to my knees. I took him into my mouth surprising him. I could feel the water running down my face but it didn't stop me from my pace.

I put everything I had into what I was doing. Every single emotion, every single thought I had of Stan rather good or bad, I want him to feel it all. He is starting to get loud so he must be feeling something. I could feel him grabbing my wet hair.

"Jesus Christ" he moaned. "Whatever it is you are doing please don't stop." I continue to do what I was doing. It was nothing special to me but I am glad to know that he is liking it. He starts thrusting his hips to meet my mouth. He leans over as he releases in my mouth. He is breathing really hard and his body is shaking a little. I stand up expecting him to not kiss me because I swallowed but he does anyway.

"My turn" he whispers. I laugh.

"Dude, you got so loud. I think they heard us." Stan gets close to my face.

"I don't care. It's just Cartmen and Kenny. Kenny owes us for all the times we had to listen to his shit anyway." He is so right about that. He squats down pulling my hips closer to his face. I feel like an idiot as I moan into his warm mouth. I have never done this with anyone. It's just been me and my hand for years. After a few minutes, I start fucking Stan's face. I can tell he is trying to slow me down but I cannot stop right now. I feel so many emotions, more so than I did last night.

"Omg, Stan" I cry. "I love you so much, ahhhh." I feel my knees go weak as I come into his mouth. I am holding on to the sides of the shower for support. I am now noticing this water is cold. I catch my breath before turning it off. We climb out toweling off and changing into some casual clothing to wear until show time. I can see Stan stealing glances at me as he is getting dressed. I go to open the door and he places his hand over mine from behind and leans down to my ear. I am thinking he going to kiss my neck but he doesn't.

"I love you too Kyle" he says. I smile at the door thinking about how I want to tackle him again. I open the door and head towards the living room. I can see that Cartman order pizza and wings.

"I am never using that shower again" stated Cartman as Kenny laughed.

"Good" said Stan. "We can use it whenever we want then." We join them eating and talking about how everything was in the beginning. The good the bad and the ugly. For the first time in a long time I feel like everything is truly going to be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

8 Months Later

I was sitting in the studio listening to Kenny record his track. I am bobbing my head as the song suits him so perfectly. Stan pressing down on the intercom.

"Thanks good Ken. I want you to go over that part one more time. I think we can get just a little bit more feeling out you." Kenny nods and does it again. I must say it does sound much stronger than previously. "Perfect!" Kenny starts grinning.

Stan is now a producer and song writer. He only works with certain artist at this time. Not because he is picky but he has to relate to the artist on a personal level. It allows him to create better songs conveying the artist's real emotions. I look down at the latest tabloid Kenny picked up. I seriously don't understand why he buys this crap. It has on the front page that Stan is cheating on me with Kenny. I find that comical.

Stan and I came out as an official couple on our last show on tour. Once we got home to LA we told the label we didn't want to renew our contract. They were okay with that since we lost a member. I guess they didn't want to see us try and continue as a 3 man army. We still live out in LA because this is where most artist are located. We do plan to settle down in South Park in another 3-4 years.

Kenny comes out the studio. "I can't wait to drop this album. It is going to blow Cartman shit out of the water."

"I think it will" I respond not even having to think about it. "Cartman album may have reached number 1 but his songs have no depth at all." Cartman first single was some song having you do some crazy dance. People bought into like crazy. It was not as big nay nay or superman but close enough. "Are you guys done for the day?"

"Yeah" sighed Kenny. "My voice needs a rest. What are you guys getting into tonight?" I smirk at Kenny. "Don't answer that!" He laughs as we head out of the studio.

"Kenny, how is everything going for you?" I am really asking how is handling the whole Butters situation. Butters decided to stay with Kevin. Kenny was heartbroken and has slowed down since then. He still goes out on dates but not as much as he use to.

"I'm doing okay" he replied. "One day at a time. I will let you guys get to it." We hug briefly before parting ways.

"What would you like for dinner Kyle?" asked Stan taking my hand.

"I am open to whatever. Although I do have a taste for Italian."

"I could use some pasta" grinned Stan. We got to the newest car he purchased, a benz. He wanted something that showed his growth or something like that he told me. As I sit down in the car I think of how far he has come. He let go of the group, stopped paying for his family's bills, overall he is much happier. This is all I ever wanted. I am so glad that Stan has decided to embrace the simple life. I grab his free hand as we continue down the road to our home.


End file.
